


Tease the Rat

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Public Orgasm, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Papa iii has made sure that the Cardinal won't get through mass comfortably.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Tease the Rat

Terzo could practically feel the heat radiating from the man sitting beside him. He allowed his white gloved hand to rest nonchalantly on Copia’s knee, blatantly ignoring the strangled intake of breath that came from beside him. He kept his eyes trained on his older brother, now about half way through mass. The discussion of the day was on lust- an apt topic given the current situation he had his lover in. 

“…and though lust is often a blessed gift, brothers and sisters, we must remember that there is a time and a place in which it is encouraged to indulge.” Papa Emeritus the Second turns his eyes blatantly towards his youngest brother, who gives a sarcastic smile and wave. “Sometimes it is not the best idea to follow in the footsteps of your leaders. In these times I offer you only-” 

“You know, Cardinale, sometimes I think he is full of hot wind.” Terzo leans conspiratorially towards the meeker man, a sly smile lifting his lips in a half-grin. “Not the only one who is full of something, si?” His hand drifts from Copia’s knee up to squeeze his thigh slightly before going back to his own lap. With luck they were alone in the pew, but the rest of the Chapel behind them certainly was occupied.

“Papa, you know we aren’t alone.” Copia hisses his response from the side of his mouth, pointedly avoiding eye contact with his superior. Papa only smiles, resting farther back into the pew and slinging an arm casually around Copia’s shoulder. Most of the clergy was in the dark about their sexual relationship, and the embarrassment that pinked the Cardinal’s features when the idea was brought forth was something that Papa couldn’t quite resist. He tips his head slightly and murmurs to his Cardinal, attempting to get that pink hue to cross his face.

“You know when this is over I’m going to bend you over the nearest empty pew, si?” Papa squeezes Copia’s shoulder tightly as the other man chokes back a groan, forcing it into a cough instead. “How’s that plug treating you, hm- is it nice and snug?” Papa leans in even closer, daring to brush his lips against the shell of the Cardinal’s ear. “Is it pressing exactly where you wish my cock would, or do I need to shift you?” He nudges the Cardinal just slightly, causing him to rock in his seat.

Copia brings a leather clad hand to his mouth, biting on the side of his palm with a soft whimper. No one is within ear shot of him at this low of a volume, but that doesn’t seem to deter the anti-pope’s attempts to get further noises from the man. Papa drops a sheaf of paper with the hymns for the mass scribbled on them and cocks an eyebrow at the Cardinal, gesturing down towards them. It was an unspoken rule within the clergy that those lower on the ladder assisted and aided the Papa’s when they could, and should expect to do so without being asked. 

“I sincerely despise you for this, you know.” Copia addresses Papa with a flat intonation as he reaches down for the papers. His eyebrows only crinkle slightly in discomfort as the toy shifts inside of him. As Copia sits back up, Papa crosses his legs, allowing him to lean even closer to the Cardinal while still appearing somewhat natural for all intents and purposes. Copia hands him back the papers with a slight glower on his panda painted face.

“Grazi.” Copia settles back into his seat, rocking his hips slightly to readjust the toy to a comfortable position. It’s causing sparks of pleasure to shoot up and down his spine, causing his eyes to go half-lidded. He barely notices when Papa leans in to whisper again under the guise of reshuffling his papers. “You know…as soon as this mass is over I have every intention of pulling that plug out and replacing it with something better.”

“Oh but what could be better than this, Your Eminence?” Copia returns the verbal teasing, smiling slightly as he notices Papa tense from the title. Power play is one of their favourite topics in the bedroom, and he’ll never tire of the affect it has on him.

“I believe you know, my Cardinale.” The small acknowledgement of ownership is enough to get a slight sound from Copia, who quickly covers it with a cough. “Oh you like that, yes? You like when I say that you are my personal Cardinale? My toy, my rat, mine to use when I feel like I deserve it because I am Papa, yes?”

Copia screws his eyes shut tightly, his hands clenching together on his cassock. The fabric bundles and bunches between his fingers as the leather of his gloves creaks slightly. Papa leans down to pick up another conveniently dropped paper and shoves Copia just the proper amount- almost instantly Copia gasps loudly, pulling his feet up off of the floor reflexively as his body tenses. Papa leans back in the pew slowly, shuffling his papers loudly and coughing to cover for him as Copia shakes beside him. Only barely visible on the red cassock is a rapidly spreading wet spot- further evidence of the orgasm still working its way through the Cardinal’s body.

On the stage, Papa Emeritus the Second continues his sermon as though nothing has happened. Behind the pair of them, the clergy seem none the wiser save for Sister Imperator who is staring daggers at the back of Terzo’s head. His phone buzzes softly in his lap and he flicks the screen on to a text from the Sister that simply reads “STOP TOYING WITH MY NEW CLERGYMEN”. He tilts the screen to Copia, who snorts a laugh.

“She didn’t just make you cum in her pants, now did she? I’d say she’s in no position to tell me what to do with my toys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a commission! Check out other like it on my tumblr.


End file.
